


Binding

by evenstarz



Series: Sun & Moon [15]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: The sun rises and sets with you.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Series: Sun & Moon [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379620
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Binding

They decide to marry in the winter.

Despite the poor memories of the winter wasteland that had once been Narnia, Peter decided to grace the country with new memories of the season. 

It seems as though every being in the country has come to Cair Paravel in order to attend the celebration(s). Winter flowers lace throughout the castle, flags from both Telmar and the Pevensie sigil hang from every possible threshold, and fresh tapestries are hung on the walls. 

Peter has never felt so... beautiful, before. It took seven different royal stylists to create his ensemble. A golden cloak with a matching sash that stretches from shoulder to shoulder, a red velvet tunic, and a breastplate with the design of two knotting trees across it. Rhindon sits across his right thigh. 

The grand doors to the throne room sit in front of him with menacing size. He was less nervous for being crowned. Getting married to the one person he loves is an entirely different story. 

The doors swing open, and the loud sound of an orchestra fills his ears. Hundreds of figures turn around to face him. 

He nearly loses his breath as he begins to walk forward. But upon reaching the altar, relief swells in his chest. Caspian smiles down at him, dressed to the nines in a similar look to Peter, with a blue and gold theme to match. 

“Nervous?” He whispers to Peter.

“Not anymore,” Peter grins in reply.

“In the sight of Aslan himseld, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words,” the officiant instructs as the two join hands. He then wraps a golden ribbon around their hands, thus binding them together. 

“Father. Smith. Warrior. Crone. Stranger. I am his, and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days,” they say in unison.

The centaur nods, and Caspian presses his lips to Peters in a thrilling fashion. 

“I love you, mi corazón. The sun rises and sets with you,” Caspian whispers.


End file.
